Amor Misterioso
by claireasamiya
Summary: *Mientras Ada Wong regresa de una misión, se encuentran con el cadáver de Luis Sera pero ella lograra revivirlo, podrá Ada estar con el hombre misterioso que le atrae un poco (después del resident 4) Esta historia es de Manu, yo solo le ayudo a subirla One Shot


***Amor misterioso***

***A****da ve por el helicóptero algo sobre el agua **

Piloto-Abajo en el agua, hay alguien  
Ada-Luis

***Ada lo ve sorprendida ****  
**  
Ada-Acércate y coge ese cuerpo, nos será de utilidad  
Piloto-Si señora

***Suben**** a Luis al interior del helicóptero, al llegar Ada va a darle la muestra a Wesker y decide llevar a Luis a su organización para poder revivirlo**

Luis-Estoy vivo, pero como..?  
Ada-Gracias a mi guapo

***L****uis voltea y ve Ada ****  
**  
Luis-Eres tu la espía sexy de rojo-_lo dice con coqueteo-_

***A****da se sonroja**

Ada-Mi jefe quiere que vengas hablar con el  
Luis-Vale, pero mira

***Ada voltea y Luis le toca el trasero y la pasa para seguir caminando****  
**  
Luis-Bonito trasero  
Ada-Pero como puede ser tan pervertido?, tan coqueto y tan guapo, espera Ada, que diablos dices

***E****n un despacho**

Jefe-Ósea que tu eres Luis Sera, eres un científico en la etnología en cuanto a virus no es así?  
Luis-Si, por que?, quiere que yo cree un virus?  
Jefe-No, queremos que te nos unas como científico, mira esto  
Luis-Pero si son las plagas, que no quedaron destruidas?  
Jefe-No, nuestra mejor agente le dio a su cliente una versión falsa del poder de las plagas  
Luis-Es decir, que esa espía de vestido, lo engaño no?  
Jefe-Así es muchacho  
Luis-Pero al parecer esa mujer a tenido contacto con gente ajena a la misión  
Jefe-Eso es para obtener datos, puede tener amigos, pero no deben saber mucho si no..  
Luis-Si no que…  
Jefe-Les tendríamos que matar, nuestra organización es ultra secreta nadie, sabe de nosotros  
Luis-Vaya, que mal si alguien de aquí tiene familia o pareja  
Jefe-Si tienen familia tienen que guardar el secreto, y en cuanto a pareja nadie a durado con una, se alejan debido al temor de saber demasiado, solo se sabría si esa pareja llega al matrimonio  
Luis-Y si esa pareja esta en la organización  
Jefe-Diría que te gusta la dama de rojo  
Luis la dama de rojo?  
Ada-Esa soy yo

***Ada entra**

Ada-Ese es mi nombre clave  
Luis-Tu nombre, como dijiste que era?  
Ada-Ada..Ada Wong, soy una agente y mi nombre clave es dama rojo, agente rojo 00 D 4  
Luis-Vaya nombre  
Jefe-Que dices?, te unes a nosotros  
Luis-De acuerdo  
Jefe-Ada, este será tu nuevo compañero  
Ada-Si señor  
Jefe-Agente Luis Sera, nombre clave, moreno mujeriego

***Ada se ríe**

Luis-Vaya nombre

***D****os meses pasan desde que Luis se unió a la agencia y todo cambio, en una misión se encontraron con Leon, en otro encuentro descubrió a Ada y A Luis trabajando juntos y Ada tuvo que explicárselo, y también le explico que si siempre lo abandonaba, era para protegerlo, al final Leon y Ada se volvieron amigos y se pasaban información por un bien en común**

Luis-Ada, como estas? vaya porque siempre vas tan sexy? es por mi?

***Luis le coquetea a Ada**

Ada-Sueñas, hoy tenemos que ir a Washington, vamos a dejar información a la casa blanca

***L****uis no escucha lo que le dice Ada por estar pensando en otras cosas**

Luis-{_La verdad, el tiempo que he pasado con Ada me he dado cuenta que me gusta, es guapa, habilidosa, toda una chica ruda y difícil, creo que me he enamore de ella, puede ser ruda pero y algo difícil, pero es buena chica} _

Ada-_{Han pasado dos meses y Luis a pesar de ser un coqueto y todo, creo que eh caído a sus pies}__  
_  
***E****n la casa blanca ****  
**  
Ashley-Leon como estas? espero llegue pronto Luis

Leon-Silencio Ashley, te dije no lo dijieras en voz alta

***Ashley sabia que Luis estaba vivo ya que escucho una llamada de Leon **

Leon-Silnecio, te dije que era secreto

Ashley-Cállate tu esperas a esa hermosa pelirroja  
Leon-(sonrojado) cállate  
Ashley- pues hable con ella y se que vendrá en ropa de motociclista solo para verte a ti  
Leon-Que?

***En eso llega Claire**

Claire-Hola chicos

***Leon estaba en shock, Claire se veía hermosa con ropa de motocross, con un traje que dejaba ver muy bien sus curvas y un poco sus pechos ****  
**  
Claire-Que pasa, me veo mal?  
Leon-No, claro no, te ves guapísima  
Claire-Gracias

***Le da un beso en el cachete**

Ashley-Vamos al restaurante Claire

***Rumbo al restaurante**

Ashley-Claire, te dije vinieras sexy para Leon  
Claire-Esto era lo mas que podía, si Chris me viera mas provocativa, no me hubiera dejado salir de la casa  
Ashley-Hombres, ese hermano tuyo parece una nenaza, no sabe que tipo mujer eres

***C****laire y Ashley se ríen y ven a Leon con Luis**

Luis-Vaya señoritas, como están?

***Luis comenzaba a coquetear**

Claire-Hola, tú debes ser Luis Sera, el amigo de Leon  
Luis-Si, y tú debes ser su novia

***Claire y Leon se ponen rojos, Ada, Luis y Ashley comienzan a reír****  
**  
Claire-y Tu el novio de Ada

***A****da se voltea para que nadie vea que esta sonrojada ****  
**  
Luis-Hola Ashley, aun tienes esos cañones apuntando a tus senos?  
Ashley-Pervertido  
Luis-Leon, tu también disfrutas de esa sexy pelirroja  
Leon-Cállate

***Leon esta celoso de cómo se dirigía hacia Claire que no pudo evitar gritar****  
**  
Luis-Oye Ada…

***Cuando voltea ve que A****da ya no estaba con ellos**

Luis-Voy a buscarla

***E****l chofer se lleva a Ashley, dejando Leon y Claire solos**

Claire-Que te paso? porque te pusiste así con Luis?  
Leon-{_Vamos Leon, es ahora o nunca} _, Claire, tengo que decirte algo…  
Claire-Dime, que sucede?  
Leon-Me gustas Claire, me gustas mucho  
Claire-Tu también me gustas, venga, vámonos (sonrojada)  
Leon-Si

***L****a pareja se va agarrada de la mano, mientras tanto en la ciudad**

Luis-Ada, donde estas?

***La ve a lo lejos y se acerca a ella**

Luis-Por que te fuiste?  
Ada-Para ser honesta, no podía aguantar ver como le coqueteas a toda chica que se te acerca  
Luis-Estas celosa mi mariposa?  
Ada-Si, me gustas, contento? -_dijo tristemente_-  
Luis-Y tu me gustas a mi

*******Ada abre los ojos con sorpresa**

Luis-Serias la mariposa para este moreno mujeriego?  
Ada-Solo si dejas de ser tan mujeriego y tan coqueto  
Luis-Contigo también?

***A****da se ****ríe**

Ada-Solo conmigo

***L****uis la toma de la cintura, la acerca a el y le da un apasionado beso**

Ada-Te amo  
Luis-Y yo a ti

***L****uis le da otro tierno beso en los labios**

**FIN**

* * *

_**Manu, aquí esta una de tus historias, hoy subiré las tuyas ya que la mía no me dio tiempo de acomodarla, en verdad espero que alguien te pueda ayudar o que empieces tu pagina tu mismo, espero no haberle cambiado mucho a las historias, no encontre imagenes de Ada y Luis por eso solo puse una de Ada**_


End file.
